


Multiplayer Mode

by CrystalCorvuwulf (BlueMoonHound)



Series: my comics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, F/F, Illustrated, Multi, Xenophilia, strip checkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/CrystalCorvuwulf
Summary: latula and roxy play strip checkers. Damara joins in. ;3





	Multiplayer Mode

**Author's Note:**

> not many words but that's because it's

Heres that second comic for the damtula series >;3cccc


End file.
